f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Życiowy Przegryw
Jestem facetem, liczę sobie 18 wiosen - niedużo. Jestem życiowym przegrywem, nienawidzę ludzi a zarazem czuje się okropnie samotny. Wieczorem lub w nocy często mam napady depresji i myśli samobójczych. Mam ochotę wyrwać się z tych czterech ścian, wejść do klubu, nawalić się a rano obudzić się w łóżku obok pięknej dziewczyny. Nie zrobię tego, jak już wspomniałem jestem przegrywem. Odkąd mieszkam tutaj od 9 lat, w pewnej dzielnicy Warszawy gdzie do centrum jedzie się godzinę, moje życie towarzyskie to kompletne dno. Kiedy jeszcze mieszkałem na Ochocie, miałem kolegów, co prawda zbytnio lubiany nie byłem, ale zawsze była ta grupka z którą się trzymałem a całe dnie przesiadywałem na podwórku. Po przeprowadzce praktycznie rzecz biorąc przez całą podstawówkę i gimnazjum miałem może jednego kumpla. Z innymi ludźmi po prostu się nie dogaduje. W podst. byłem obiektem żartów, nie ze względu na wygląd jak większość lecz po prostu miałem podły charakter i taki został mi do dziś, nie potrafię się dogadać z innymi ludźmi - NIE TRAWIĘ ICH. Od dziecka kierowałem się tylko i wyłącznie logiką, a jej mi brakuje w zachowaniu ludzi. To co mi przeszkadza bardzo niedyskretnie mimo wszelkich prób kamuflażu okazuje w swoim zachowaniu, jestem zgryźliwy i nieuprzejmy a wszelkie błędy wytykam z ogromną satysfakcją. Dokuczali mi aż do końca podstawówki, w gimnazjum jak to się dzieje zazwyczaj, zamiast spróbować nawiązać normalne kontakty wolałem naśmiewać się z innych i irytować ich na wszelki możliwy sposób nieprzyjemnymi żartami i ciągłym prowokowaniem. Ci którzy robili tak w podstawówce, gdy byłem ofiarą uznawani byli za tych "najfajniejszych", w gimnazjum jednak miałem miano błazna klasowego który swoje kompleksy chował za czasami zabawnym zachowaniem ocierającym się o jazdę po bandzie (czyt. żarty z innych ludzi). Chciałem być zaakceptowany, zostałem uznany za niepoważnego matoła który lubi palnąć coś śmiesznego a zarazem głupiego na czyiś temat. Całymi dniami przesiadywałem przed komputerem, bo nikt mnie nigdzie nie zapraszał. Na piwie byłem może raz na dwa miesiące z jedyną osobą która mnie jako-tako akceptowała - Krzyśkiem. Kiedy nadszedł czas Technikum znów postanowiłem się ogarnąć i spróbować zjednać sobie choć kilka osób w klasie. Byłem już przecież dużo starszy niż na początku gimnazjum i potrafiłem jakoś opanować swoją ogromną chęć do irytowania innych osób. Nic - po pierwszym tygodniu udało mi się ostro wkurzyć 3/4 klasy swoimi niewybrednymi sarkastycznymi uwagami. Nie byłem już jednak ani błaznem, ani pośmiewiskiem. Na początku odnosiłem wrażenie jakby co druga napotkana osoba chciała mnie pobić, w sumie to nawet nie bez powodu. Powoli jednak zaczęli się oswajać z moim zachowaniem i zaczęło ich to nawet bawić, zyskałem względny szacunek jednak mimo to wciąż nikt nie brał mnie na poważnie a wielu uważało po prostu za kretyna bo nie rozumiało mojego specyficznego humoru. To jednak właśnie w technikum poznałem mojego jedynego przyjaciela jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem, Łukasza. Zdawał się on kompletnie obojętny na wszelkie moje zboczenia, podchodził do wszystkiego z ogromnym dystansem i tak jak ja miał bardzo, ale to bardzo nieprzeciętne poczucie humoru. Nawet w naszych prywatnych rozmowach 3/4 tekstu to było wzajemne żartobliwe obrzucanie się mięsem. Technikum nawet jako-tako znosiłem i z Łukaszem wychodziłem jak to młodzież raz na tydzień w piątek lub sobotę się nawalić w plener i wrócić do domu. Mimo to właśnie jakoś w wieku 16 lat przez szkołę zacząłem mieć pierwsze stany depresyjne, przeważnie w zimę i niechęć do wszystkiego i wszystkich. Zdarzało mi się cały wieczór myśleć o swoich ocenach, motywować do pracy, ale wracałem do szkoły i było identycznie, przybierałem maskę wesołego świra a do nauki jak się zabrać nie mogłem wcześniej, tak nie mogłem i wtedy. Odbyłem wiele szczerych, często pełnych humoru rozmów na temat wszystkiego co nas otacza i tak jak ja miał często podobne stany, kompletnie tracił chęć do życia i mimo iż funkcjonował normalnie, to w środku (podobnie ja) miał kompletną pustkę. Stan ten jednak zdawał się na szczęście nie pogłębiać a my mimo kiepskich ocen przez brak chęci do nauki nie zdawaliśmy się tym zbytnio przejmować. Zamierzaliśmy skończyć liceum zaocznie w międzyczasie pracując a po dwóch kolejnych latach, czyli już w wieku 20 lat wyjechać za granicę i razem zamieszkać (jako kumple rzecz jasna). Wydawało mi się, że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku, powoli mimo braku promocji do 3 klasy zaczęło się układać a mnie bardzo satysfakcjonował fakt, że w końcu nie będę musiał użerać się z nauczycielami zarabiając własne pieniądze i nie będzie to babcijne 50 zł na miesiąc, ale ponad tysiąc zł. Moje życie mimo iż ciekawe nie było (bo wciąż przesiadywałem większość czasu przed komputerem) i raz na jakiś czas poszedłem się nawalić to napawało optymizmem i nadzieją na lepsze jutro. Lepsze jutro jednak nie nastało, odeszło jak z bicza strzelił i to jeszcze okropnie brutalnie wylewając mi na głowę kubeł zimnej wody a przy okazji dając jeszcze mocnego kopa w dupę. Łukasz niecałe dwa miesiące temu próbował popełnić samobójstwo, wcześniej zabijając swoją własną matkę. Wszystko co planowaliśmy znikło, czuję się jak kompletny śmieć, przegryw, który połowę swojego życia przesiedział przed monitorem a wtedy gdy zaczęło coś iść w dobrą stronę został boleśnie zrzucony z piedestału. Pierwsze pytanie - dlaczego? Czemu on to zrobił, czy nie myślał o swoim ojcu. Bardziej niż jego samego żal mi było jego taty którego jako-tako znałem i był to szalenie pozytywny człowiek, który zasługiwał na życie godne króla a nie stratę w ciągu jednej nocy żony i syna. Płakałem przez kilka tygodni, nad tym co Łukasz zaprzepaścił i nad tym jaką krzywdę wyrządził innym. Potem pomyślałem sobie jednak - kim ja jestem, przez całe życie potrafię tylko być chamski wobec innych, obrażać ich, nawrzucać własnym rodzicom, siostrę nazwać szmatą a jedyna osoba z jaką potrafię się dogadać zabija własną matkę. Za dnia moje ego sięga K2, uważam się za inteligentnego faceta z dystansem o specyficznym spojrzeniu na świat, natomiast innych traktuje jak zwykłych śmieci. Odkąd moje wieczorno-nocne stany depresyjne wróciły mam myśli samobójcze i w ciągu kilku godzin dnia ze skrajnej pychy moje poczucie wartości spada do kompletnego zera - czuje się jakbym przegrał życie. Próbuje się umawiać z innymi osobami z którymi mam jako tako dobre stosunki, ale to na nic. Nauczyłem się nie polegać na innych ludziach, nie cierpię ich. Traktują mnie oni bardzo pobieżnie, jak zbędny bagaż którym można się zainteresować, ale tak w sumie to nie warto. Proszę kogoś, aby napisał koniecznie sms'a o godzinie 19 co będzie z tym koncertem na który mieliśmy się wybrać, godzina 19:30 - cisza. I wiele bardzo podobnych sytuacji. Ludzie mają mnie po prostu w dupie. Nie dziwie im się. Wyobrażając sobie jak spotykam samego siebie mam po prostu ochotę sobie strzelić za przeproszeniem w mordę. Od dwóch miesięcy z domu wychodzę co najwyżej do delikatesów po dwie bułki i browara. Gdy mam większe doły, tak jak teraz popijam czystą starając się zapomnieć - to na nic. Jestem beznadziejny i mimo iż próbuje to za wszelką cenę zmienić to każda rzecz która mnie spotyka mówi "pieprz się" boleśnie sprowadzając na ziemię. Gdy wchodzę do toalety wstydzę się sobie spojrzeć w oczy w lustrze. Rano mówię sobie "chłopie, jesteś genialny! schudnij z 10 kilo, wypsiukaj się perfumem i idź w balet, poznasz dziewczynę i wszystko wróci do normy". Wydzwaniam i szukam czegokolwiek, zaczynam ćwiczyć, ale kiedy po 10 próbie telefonu i umówienia się z kimś, kiedy po 5 próbie powstrzymania się od zjedzenia czegoś innego niż ciemny chleb bez masła znowu nadchodzi wieczór i dochodzę do wniosku, że wszystko jest do dupy. Mam wciąż wakacje, do szkoły zaocznej nie zapisałem się, do pracy przyjmą mnie dopiero pod koniec października więc jedyne co mi pozostaje to trwać w tym błędnym kole przez następny miesiąc, dryfować pomiędzy prawdziwym mną - uczuciowym kolesiu który bezskutecznie poszukuje bratniej duszy a dwoma alter ego w którym jedno mówi "jesteś zajebisty" a drugie "jesteś niczym". Jest to cholernie męczące, próbuje się od tego oderwać używkami, dobrymi filmami, książkami czy piciem do lustra, ale to na nic. Niezależnie od tego jak zabawna była ta komedia, jak bardzo by mnie ta książka nie wciągnęła, jak bardzo bym się nie nawalił to i tak na moich ramionach tańcują Barney Stinson o przerośniętym ego, wybrednych żartach i specyficznym humorze oraz kompletny wrak człowieka płaczący nad samym sobą i rozważający samobójstwo. Różnica polega tylko na tym, że Barney śpi w nocy, natomiast wrak - w dzień. Nie mam pojęcia czemu to wszystko piszę, w głębi mam nadzieję, że jeśli wyrzucę z siebie to co we mnie siedzi od tylu lat coś zmieni. Może mam nadzieję, że wasze komentarze coś zmienią, wątpię. Podświadomie czuję jakbym łapał się już ostatnich desek ratunku. Ratunku może nie przed samobójstwem bo do tego jeszcze mi daleko, ale ratunku przed tym beznadziejnym stanem który nawiedza mnie od ostatnich tygodni. Czytam to wszystko od początku i jest mi głupio, głupio z powodu jaką osobą się stałem, z pewnością gdybym kliknięcie "wyślij temat" zostawił na jutrzejsze południe, obudził bym się, przeczytał to wszystko jeszcze raz i stwierdził w myślach "ale ze mnie był kretyn" i kliknął "delete". Taką właśnie wiadomość zostawiłem dokładnie jeden dzień temu na innym forum. Temat ma ponad 3 tysiące wyświetleń, zero odpowiedzi. Teraz, kiedy znów jestem w tym beznadziejnym stanie dochodzę do wniosku, że zależy mi na czyjejś opinii. To śmieszne, że przez całe swoje życia byłem zamknięty w sobie i wszystkie swoje głębsze myśli pozostawiałem tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, a teraz kiedy zamierzam je z wyrzucić na zewnątrz to robię to w internecie. Nie mam nikogo z kim mógłbym normalnie porozmawiać, na pewno ani w rodzinie, ani tym bardziej w znajomych. Czuję się obrzydliwie samotny we wszystkim czego doświadczam. Dziś rano, kiedy wstałem, znów miałem w dupie wszystko co robiłem ostatniego wieczoru, normalnie umyłem się, ubrałem, bez oporu spojrzałem w lustro i powiedziałem do siebie w myślach "wyglądasz dziś świetnie". Nie wiem jak sobie z tym poradzić... chcę być prawdziwym sobą, ale nie potrafię. Kiedy staram się zachowywać tak jak podpowiada mi serce, mój organizm reaguje inaczej - w ten sam wyuczony, nieprzyjemny sarkastyczny sposób. Inaczej nie potrafię. *